One Fine Day
by pjrbcb
Summary: "She asked him once what his perfect day would consist of. In response, he wrote her a list of all the cool awesome things that he would include in this so called "perfect day." Laser tag was the first thing on that list."


**One Fine Day**

_One fine day, you'll look at me  
And you will know our love was, meant to be_

_-Carole King _

* * *

_For Berkie: For your birthday. For being my friend._

* * *

The weight of a body straddling his hips brings Castle slowly to awareness. The ends of Kate's hair tickles his nose as she leans over to pepper kisses across his face.

"Time to wake up, Castle," Kate singsongs.

Castle, eyes still closed, reaches up to grab Kate by the hip, finds a Velcro vest instead. He cracks one eye open and sees the blinking lights of her laser tag vest. Kate produces a second vest from behind her back.

"Wake up, babe. Game on," Kate teases as she bounces off of him and runs out of the bedroom.

"Your gun is waiting for you on your desk," she yells over her shoulder.

Castle stumbles out of bed thinking how unfair this game is going to be, as he has just barely woken up while Kate has clearly already had a cup of coffee this morning. Returning from the bathroom, Rick grabs his vest from the bed and shuffles his way into his office. There he finds sitting upon his desk not only his laser tag gun, but in fact a wonderful steaming cup of coffee.

_Oh perfect. _

Settling down in his chair Castle takes a moment to enjoy his coffee. Once he feels less dead to the world he adjusts his vest and reacquaints himself with the feel of the gun, it's been awhile since they've played last.

Now ready and alert he carefully makes his way to the office door. Squatting down Castle takes a peak through the open bookshelf and finding the coast clear he slowly opens the door. Now outside his office, Castle stays low to the ground preparing himself for an ambush. When none comes he heads towards the kitchen hoping to use the high counter for cover.

Staying close to the wall Castle rounds the corner into the kitchen. Leaning over he looks for Kate hiding but sees nothing. Castle risks it and makes a dive behind the counter. Once safely situated in the shelter of the kitchen he rises up in a battle stance and takes a sweep of the room before him. From his vantage point, Castle now has an almost clear view of the open floor plan in front of him. On a second sweep of the room he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He could swear that something just moved on his left, back towards their bedroom.

Partly bluffing, Castle calls out, "I know where you are, Kate."

He gets no response. Going on his hunch, Castle squats down and moves to the right side of the counter. Crab walking out of the kitchen he passes the dining room table and makes it safely behind the couch. As quietly has he can Castle waits and listens for any movement from Kate.

After what seems like an eternity he finally hears something. Refusing to give his position away, Castle doesn't move. Kate finally emerges from the hallway leading back toward their bedroom. He can see her feet and knows he has a shot. Castle briefly considers standing up and simply shooting her, but dismisses that immediately for how boring it would be. Instead he rounds the couch, cutting her off as she tries to transverse the living room, and lunges for her. Castle tackles her to the ground, both of them landing with an _umph_.

Straddling Kate, Castle pins her to the ground, using one hand to trap both her arms above her head. Using his free hand he aims his gun and shoots her square in the chest. Her vest turns red as the sound rings her defeat.

"Ha! I win!" Castle gloats.

"Yes, you did," Kate sighs as she slowly shifts her body stilled pinned beneath him. He feels it instantly, his breath catching. He looks down at Kate who's noticed.

Of course she has. She has always known exactly what she does to him.

He watches her plant her feet on the ground as she then purposefully rolls her body up against his.

_Shit._

He's gone, completely gone. He no longer cares about the game or the fact that he hasn't even had a chance to gloat properly about winning. All his brain can scream is Kate_. _

_Kate, Kate, Kate. _

"Kate," he rasps.

"Yes, Castle?" she breathes against his ear.

Castle immediately reaches for his vest and throws all his laser tag gear off to the side. Reaching for Kate's vest next he quickly tosses her stuff into the same pile. Still straddling her hips, Castle rocks his lower body into Kate's, delighting at the moan that tumbles out of her. He slowly walks his hands up her body, his fingertips finding their way under her pajama shirt to the beautiful smooth skin of her torso. He rubs one hand across her stomach, uses a fingertip to draw circles around her navel. Moving up he makes parentheses of her ribcage.

Feeling playful, Castle uses his thumbs to dig into the underside of Kate's ribs. It takes only a moment before he hears the peals of laughter as she squirms and squeals below him. He shakes with his laughter as he continues to tickle her, Kate making weak attempts to push at his hands.

"Castle, Castle stop," she gasps out.

He obeys, moving both his hands to grab roughly at her breasts as he pinches her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Kate's laughter catches in her throat as Castle watches her eyes roll to the back of her head. She's completely tousled and breathing heavy, he hardens instantly.

"Off, Castle. Take it off," she moans.

He helps Kate out of her shirt and then reaches for his own. Kate wraps an arm around his neck, bringing him down to meet her as she pours everything into kissing him. Her wicked tongue making him forget all about the control he had just moments ago. Castle settles himself more firmly between Kate's thighs, the shallow thrusts of his body an uncontrolled side effect of her incredibly talented mouth.

Breaking away on a wet pop, he moves to Kate's neck, placing kisses from the back of her ear down the beautiful cord of muscle, ending with gentle nips at her collarbone. Making his way further down her body, he greedily latches onto her left breast, sucking hard at the sensitive tissue, his tongue sweeping across the nipple until it peaks.

"Castle, babe. Please. Please," Kate whimpers, now roughly riding his thigh.

He's panting, "I know, Kate. I know, baby. Me too."

Castle, now beyond ready, quickly sits up. Reaching for Kate, he takes both her pajama bottoms and underwear off in one swift motion. Standing, he removes the remainder of his closes as well. Castle grabs a pillow and using it as a cushion he kneels before Kate and her gloriously naked body, giving him a perfect view of just how ready she is. Leaning down, Castle swipes his warm tongue through her glistening heat, sucking lightly on her clit as Kate's body jerks in pleasure.

"God, Castle. Please. I really need you," she begs.

Castle growls, and grabbing Kate's legs he yanks her onto the tops of his thighs. Holding himself in hand he teases her entrance until he feels like he might combust and Kate's nails dig roughly into his flesh. Pushing himself inside, Castle relishes in the feel of her stretching around him, groaning when she pulsates against him. Pulling back out, he thrusts deeply back inside of her, attempting to find a rhythm that will give him some semblance of control.

"Hard, Castle. I need you hard."

He goes white hot at the breathy command. Siting up taller on his knees, Castle grabs the bottoms of Kate's feet. Opening her up wide he pushes her bent knees back towards her head as he starts to pound into her.

"Can I go harder, Kate?" Castle begs.

"Yes, God, yes. Harder, please, baby," she demands.

Castle pulls almost completely out before slamming deeply back inside. Kate's body arching beautifully before him.

"You are so gorgeous," he murmurs against the backside of her knee. "So gorgeous."

He continues to pound into her, alternating between rough quick thrusts and powerful deep ones that make Kate's toes curl as she futilely grabs for purchase against the smooth floor. He can feel the tightness in his abdomen, the tingling awareness down his spine.

"Kate?"

"So close, Castle. Don't stop. Fuck! Don't stop."

Bringing one hand down, Castle cups Kate as he pushes firmly against her clit. One, two more thrusts later, Kate goes ridged below him, her orgasm snapping through her with an intoxicating moan, before releasing her in a sea of bliss. The pulsing of her around him sends Castle over the edge as he comes desperately inside of her.

_Kate, Kate, Kate. _

Castle softens and slips out as Kate gingerly lowers her legs back down to the floor. He takes a moment to massage her tired muscles before he lays on his back next to her. Kate drapes her body across his chest, placing soft gentle kisses to his lips, both still breathing heavy. Running a hand through her sweaty tangled hair, he feels Kate relax against him as she hums a sigh against his mouth.

She asked him once what his perfect day would consist of. In response, he wrote her a list of all the cool awesome things that he would include in this so called "perfect day."

Laser tag was the first thing on that list. The day is already perfect and it's only 10 a.m.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :) _**

_For the record this story started out as a fluffy innocent piece about all the fun geeky things Castle would do on his "one perfect day." But Castle had to go and tackle Beckett, and well, you know what happened next..._


End file.
